


Acusações

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Remus espera pelas acusações por semanas antes de perceber que elas não vão vir.





	Acusações

Remus espera pelas acusações por semanas antes de perceber que elas não vão vir. Pelo menos não da boca de Sirius.

“ _Porque você não disse que todos estavam errados ? Que eu nunca trairia eles ?”_

O Sirius na sua mente diz enquanto o na sua frente fuma um cigarro e olha para as estrelas.

“ _James não teria acreditado que eu poderia ter feito aquilo, eu sempre achei que ele teria me amado melhor que você e agora eu sei de certeza”_

O Sirius da sua mente diz enquanto o Sirius na sua frente o beija. Sua boca e sua pele sente diferente de quando eles eram jovens.

“ _Porque voc_ _ê_ _não tentou me resgatar ? Porque você não tentou intervir ? Porque você me deixou perdendo a minha_ _sanidade_ _naquele lugar ?_ _Porque você deixou que arruinassem a vida que nós poderíamos ter tido?”_

O Sirius na sua frente adormece na sua cama, enquanto Sirius na mente de Remus continua a falar durante toda a madrugada.


End file.
